


in our fathers name

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Series: (in our fathers name) we burn [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (mostly ignoring until it goes a way), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gen, Idk at this point, Mentions of Prison, Most likely OOC, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Tags will be added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, all in all its kind of sad, i am a such a bad person, nothing yet - Freeform, shitty brothers have problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Mabel and Dipper get sick and tired of their stupid Grunkles ignoring each other and make some plans.<br/>meanwhile Stan was hiding more than just an stolen name and a lost brother from everyone, including said brother himself.</p><p>EDIT: chapter three has been removed due to the fact i hated it. it'll be posted later with a different name and after being fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which both authors are big dumb stupid heads and mabel is always right

**Author's Note:**

> haha im trash and i blame this whole damn post for it tbh: http://starfleetrambo.tumblr.com/post/128990510268/a-stormcloud-a-hurricane-if-you-will-sorry  
> careful, trigger warning for child abuse in the link!
> 
> okay so idk what i am doing so ??????  
> literally, i havent written a complete fanfic in over half a year and yet, first thing is this trash wtffffff.  
> i'm also garbage at make things up so ehhhhh

It had been about three weeks since he had been back in his own dimension and honestly he still hadn't adjusted very well. Not with the new technology, the new clothes and sure as hell not with the new Stan. 

It just didn’t make any sense, what with the way his always confident brother seemed to slink around him, without actually giving off the feeling of being avoided. 

He was getting better with dealing with the kids, regardless of how much blustering Lee did at him to stay away. 

Dipper reminded him of himself so much it was like look through the past. So it was easy to tell him about changes he had made to when he originally written the journal, things like trusting people was a good thing in this line of work, as well as listening to advice given to you. 

Mabel was; in a word, interesting. To him it seemed that she breathed glitter and sunshine. 

But underneath the sweaters and smiles, it almost seemed like something darker lurked. 

Granted that might be undeserved, but after being forced to drink a glass of 'Mabel Juice' and not sleeping for three days and then crashing for two, he was a little cautious. Particularly considering it was only a small amount. 

That aside she was a good kid, strong in her own way and stubborn as the four headed bull he saw in dimension 618. Smart as whip too, balancing her brother out in the best way, helping with the more personal aspect of monster hunting and distracting him when he needed it most. 

Then there was the employees. Wendy and Soos. 

Soos, was well, strange. There was literally no other word for. What; with the infinite pizza slice and the unnerving ability to fix almost anything with duct tape, not to mention the odd and inexplicable tendency to blurt out strangely profound statements, then commence his work like nothing had happened. 

Then there was the overly obvious hero worship towards his brother. The way the boy talked about his brother, it sounded like Lee saved the boys life. 

Ford tried to avoid the boy when he could, sometimes the looks the boy gave him sent chills down his spine, the ones that saved his life in there. 

And then there was Wendy Cordoury. He can still remember when he first came to Gravity Falls, the first few weeks he had been hounded by a tall redheaded always knocking at his door, trying to get him to take food or some form of company. 

Alice was her name, Alice Santer, and her daughter was quite literally a spitting image of her both in face and in temperament. The day he caught Wendy spinning her hand ax back and forth across her knuckles, he had to step back and clear his head, sure for a moment it hadn't been Wendy but Alice doing the same thing, before pointing it threateningly at Dan Cordoury who had been flirting with her while she was at work. Except instead it was her daughter doing it to a creepy whiny teenager. 

He tried not to talk to them too much. Wendy always glared at him and put her hand on her ax and well, Soos was Soos. Besides. He saw how Stan acted around those two as well and he knew damn well his brother would kill him for getting even those two involved. 

Of course he hadn't even been able to so much as look at his brother without Lee turning away, shoulders tense. 

But he knew after the stupid mistake of opening his stupid big mouth and telling Lee he wanted the Mystery Shack gone, he couldn’t go back. Not after the way Lee's hands clenched and his shoulders tensed. 

And it wasn’t like Stan avoided everyone including him. No, it was only him. He still knocked Dipper's hat over his eyes, taught Mabel boxing, laughed with Wendy over Bobbie (was that it?) and his attempts to get back together and still roughly praised Soos, looking embarrassed when the boy looked at him with pure admiration in his eyes. 

Honestly he was ready to apologize and get some semblance of his life back together except for the fact his brother wouldn’t talk to him for more than five minutes at a time. 

Though in all honestly, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one getting sick of dealing with Stan's crappy attitude. 

He had caught Mabel and Dipper muttering between themselves for the past couple days, only for them to stop when they spotted him; Dipper with wariness and Mabel with straight out hostility and disappointment. 

It made him slightly nervous, but in the way talking to girls growing up made him, not in the being watched and hunted way. He made the (rather reckless now that he thinks about it) decision to ignore it for now. 

What a stupid mistake. 

"Come on Grunkle Ford, You've got to check out the Bottomless Pit!" Ford cursed himself for ignoring his great grandniblings for so long as he was dragged out of his lab by a small but incredibly strong twelve year old girl. One who reminded him very sharply of a Laugher from dimension 252x, a tall spindly creature that delighted in riddling its prey to death. Though if you could out riddle it they would let you go with a present from its mass hoard. 

"Mabel I've already done tests on it. I really don't need to see it again." He tried to bargain with her only for her to look up at him and give him that blinding grin that made his heart tighten. 

"That's okay. I want you to come with me anyway! Please Grunkle Ford??" And with the widening of her eyes he could tell he was truly a big dumb sucker. 

".....okay Mabel. Lead the way." He knew he would regret this but the look on her face was worth it. 

At least until they actually arrived at the Pit where to his utter shock he watched Dipper drag his brother over as well. 

Ford and Stan stood across from each other, separated by the gaping hole of the Pit, just staring at each other. 

Little did either older Pines notice the looks the younger twins gave each other. That is until it was way too late for either of them to escape. 

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford?" Both turned to Mabel to see a sheepish expression on her face. "Dipdop and me are _suupperrr_ sorry about this but...!" She said playing with the edge of her sweater before clenching her fists. 

"You two need to talk. NOW DIPPER!" And with that both old men were unceremoniously shoved into the Bottomless Pit, Stan with a look of exasperation and disgust and Ford a look of betrayal. 


	2. otherwise known as how did this get so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which some how i managed to double my word count and i hate writing.  
> also talking (and yelling) happen  
> read the notes at the beginning + the updated tags  
> (you can tell where i just wanted this chapter to freaking end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PAST CHILD ABUSE IS TALKED ABOUT, IN SOME DETAIL.  
> also this chapter has serious language  
> as well as the fact i get uncomfortable if these idiots arent yelling at each other so im glad to make Ford suffer for his pride

For a brief moment Ford was pinwheeling, trying desperately to stay on solid ground.  


Then he was falling.  


He could feel the air being ripped from his throat in a loud scream as he felt the ground slip out from under his boots with eyes wide with fear and panic as Mabel's face got smaller and smaller before disappearing completely.  


"Jeez stop screaming Poi-Stanford." At the sound of his brothers voice, his own cut out.  


"How can I _not_ panic Stanley! We are falling in the Bottomless Pit!!! Nothing comes out of it! Even I stayed away from it when I lived here, and only did tests from a distance!" Ford shouted angrily, trying to keep all his pens and notepads in his pockets.  


"Cuz me, the twins and Soos have fallen in here before. Nothing happens. It'll spit us back out in about..." Here his brother glanced at the gaudy watch on his wrist. "Hour and a half. But by the time we get out only ten minutes will have passed on the outside. Time bullshit man. Some serious time bullshit." And with that Stanley pulled off his fez and eye patch and reclined as much as he could while falling apparently through time.  


At the rather dumbfounded look on his twin's face Stan sighed and opened both eyes. "It's a uh, shit what did that damn book say it could be?? Oh yeah a "localized wormhole" that goes along side of our timeline. Like detour that takes an hour and half to get ten minutes forward. I thought you were the smart one of us."  


At the _continued_ dumb look on Ford's face he sat up and rolled his right shoulder. "Listen. You were gone and I didn't know how to get you back. So I taught myself physics. Took me twenty years though."  


"You hated all that, what did you call it, 'nerdy mathy shit' though." Ford said, nervously looking at the walls of the pit although it was really a tunnel if one was going off his twin's statement.  


Stan grit his teeth, only to regret it when his jaw popped. "Yeah well, I hated the idea of losing my brother to more of my own mistakes even more."  


Silence reigned for sometime, filling the air between with awkwardness and bitterness.  


"It wasn’t your fault. The portal I mean." Ford's voice cut through the silence.  


"I was being stupid and paranoid and I hadn't slept in almost two months. Which are petty excuses and not worth telling you but, it's all I got." He kept talking, embarrassment and shame coloring his voice.  


"Yeah well, you weren't the only one. I knew how important your research was and yet I still tried to torch it. I was just so damn angry with you. I thought I had did my time and suffered without my family long enough and could be welcomed back, just to be kicked out again." Stan sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  


"I had made some shitty choices in friends who encouraged me to make some bad decision with my research." Ford confessed, staring at his hands.  


"Yeah well. At least yours didn't abandon you in a Colombian prison for eight months." At his brother's shocked look, Stan just gave a tired smile. "The 70's weren't the best years of my life and that's all you'll ever know, no matter how many sad eyes I'll get from Mabel."  


"How many times were you in jail?"  


"More than once little brother and you will never get what I did to get there out of me til the day I die. You don’t talk about those thirty years and neither will I, do you understand?" Lee snapped at Ford and refused to feel bad for the guilty look in his eyes.  


Ten minutes pass before either speak again.  


"Maybe Mabel was right, we do need to sit down and have an actual conversation."  


"She most certainly is. You know she reminds me a creature I meet on Planet 556#.6. A tall gangly creature with pink skin, no eyes and three mouths. One speaks in what could pass as French-German hybrid, the middle tells jokes, and the last one only opens when there is danger and that’s just to scream. They are incredibly social beings that move in packs. They can die without interaction from others. I found villages that lived along side them.  


"Oh yeah? What was it called?" Lee said with all the patience of someone who dealt with idiots and children.  


"Well roughly translated into English it's Gloradi which basically "The Golden Liar." Granted the word 'liar' to them means the same as someone who cannot lie. However they do like to mislead people, thought it's generally for a good reason."  


"She'll like the fact they tell jokes and are pink. You shown her a picture yet?"  


"Not really been able to. She at least seems to be listening to you." At that Stan just laughs.  


"She'll listen because it suits her. As soon as she thinks that she can get away with it she completely disregards anything rule related." The elder twin pulls off his glasses and rubs at the small patch of scar tissue on the bridge of his nose.  


"Dipper's a good kid too. Nosy as all hell though. Spent three days hounding me about my 'tattoo'. I think he thought I was part of a secret society or something. By the way have you seen any of the notes he added in your journal?" Replacing his glasses, Stan stretched and winced as his back tightened up.  


"Yeah I have. They are good kids." After a few minutes Ford spoke again.  


"They remind me of us as kids."  


"God I hope not. That leaves Mabel as me and Dipper as you. I'd never want to inflict that on those kids."  


"We did alright thought, when we were their age." For some reason Lee's comment rubbed Ford the wrong way.  


Stan just snorted. "Yeah sure, maybe you did 'Mr. Golden Child Who Can Do No Wrong'. You and I remember growing up under that old bastards fist differently"  


"Don’t call me that." Ford gritted his teeth.  


"What don’t want me to remind you about how the only one of us the old man even liked was you and he tolerated me? And the only reason he even did that was because of Ma would have easily went to the cops with the shit he did." And then suddenly, despite Stan's best efforts, ten years of long buried anger rose to the surface for the both of them.  


"I was the golden child?! Yeah right! Pops was always more proud of you for being into sports and girls and cars! He loved you more! He was always pushing me to study more and do more and yet you, you he left alone and let you be normal." Ford shouted, hands coming up to yank on his hair, giving him the feeling of pacing without actually being able to walk on solid ground.  


Stan laughed, a bitter sounding thing that cut Ford's voice off in his throat and left a rock settling in his stomach.  


"Me?! You're fucking kidding me! That old bastard hated me more than anything! Proud? Loved me? Tell that to thirteen year old me who had his arm shattered over a goddamn dumpster because I was 'distracting you with that useless boat nonsense' as he called it. Not to mention the various other beatings for doing something as small as back talking him. The best thing he ever did for me was kicking me out."  


For the fourth time in his life, Ford's world came crashing down around his head.  


"W...what? What do you mean? That summer....you said you broke it falling out of a tree while I was at the library!" At the horrifying crack in his infallible brothers voice Stanley jerked his head to look back at him. Ford had gone completely white, throwing the scars across his face into sharp relief and his hands were clenched tight enough to make tendons and bones press against the skin. "You always said those black eyes and bruises were from boxing!" Ford looked close to tears.  


"He....he never told you? But I could have sworn _I_ at least told you! Didn't you get _any_ of the letters I sent? Didn't Ma give you any of them?" Stan demanded, wanting nothing more than to shake his brother.  


"She......she tried. I threw them away. I was so angry and then when I moved out here, I was too busy to..." Ford stared down at his hands with wide eyes.  


"To care about family until you needed them. Huh. Maybe you are more like him then I thought."  


Before Ford could respond the walls of the Pit gave a low hum, one that had Stan sighing and pulling his eye patch back on.  


"Here we go. I'd hold on to whatever is in your pockets. This part gets bumpy." With a groan Stan braced himself. "I'm getting too old for this shit any more."  


"Stanley what do you mea-woah!" Before Ford could finish his sentence the Bottomless Pit shook violently and spat them up in the air.  


Ford yet again had the stomach churning sensation of falling as he and his brother were propelled into the air.  


"Ready Mabel?!"  


"Of course! They're gonna land in three.....two.......now!" And true to form the elder Pines twins came crashing down right onto a thick layer of mattresses and heavy blankets.  


"Oof. You kids are getting good at that judging distances thing." Stan had managed to land on a more padded spot in such a way that knocked the knot in his back lose, making it easier for him to bend and breathe.  


Meanwhile Ford wasn’t nearly as lucky. He overshot his mark and went head over heels after bouncing off the mattress and into the spare pile of blankets, landing upside down, glasses landing next to him.  


"Grunkle Ford are you okay?! I guess you're lighter than Grunkle Stan! We didn’t think about that." Dazed, Ford blinked up at the worried faces of Dipper and Mabel.  


"I'm fine. Wasn’t expecting that, but I'm fine." He said as he rolled off the pile, falling off with an 'oof'.  


"Mabel, Dipper. Go inside for a minute. Me and Ford need to talk for a moment." They all looked over at Stan as he walked carefully over to them.  


Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look.  


"Are you mad at us Grunkle Stan?" Mabel's voice was small and sad and she had a hand clasped tight around her brothers.  


"Aw kids no, believe me when I say, I am not angry." Stan knelt down with a quiet groan, and ruffled their hair. "Heck I'm actually pretty proud. You both did a pretty dang good job conning this old conman. Me and my dumb brother need to talk about something personal okay. Afterwards we'll get something from the Diner."  


Dipper and Mabel nodded and both gave him a quick hug before wandering off, still hand in hand.  


They both watch them walk towards the Shack, tension visible in their shoulders. Stan made sure they had passed out of hearing before turning on his brother, anger clear in every movement.  


"Don’t you dare even think about telling those kids what was said in that pit you understand me! Besides the fact they don’t need to know that, I don’t need them to look at me the way you are right now, like I need your fucking pity! So what, Pops started beating me around at the thirteen and threw me out at seventeen, big fucking deal! I coped and I got the fuck over it." Stanley's fists were clenched tight at his side even as the fury slipped from his face, being replaced by resignation.  


"Listen Pointdexer. We've all got our sins and crosses to bear. But those two? They don’t need to know what kinds of problems two old men grew up with, about the crappy way we grew up in a backwater Jersey town. They have more than enough on their plates they don’t need to know that the person they’ve been looking up to all summer once was beat and knocked around and shoved down stairs growing up."  


"That..what happened doesn’t make you weak!" Ford looked ready to shake his brother, shock fading and being replaced by anger; anger for his brother and at himself and towards their father.  


"I know that Ford, and I'm just fine. I came to grips with what happened to me growing. up and all the crap I went through during the past thirty years. But damn if I can't leave all that in the past and move on."  


With that Stan turned on his heel and stomped back to the Shack, though as he got closer his stance shifted into one of confidence, one that Ford could not ignore no.  


He sat on that pile of blankets and held his head in his head and did his damndest not t cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how about that new episode ehhehhhhhh 
> 
> what we learned in that episode will be put into play here maybe but jic im not gonna say what it was kayyyyyyy
> 
> edit: i fixed the formatting, i cant believe i forgot about that wtf
> 
> in case you were wondering this is how Dipper got Stan over to the pit  
> Dipper: i saw someone throw their wallet into the Bottomless Pt, then walk away.  
> Stan: I'M ON MY WAY

**Author's Note:**

> please dont expect another chapter anytime soon. i just really really wanted this part out so i CAN SUFFER FOR MY SINS.  
> also send all trash towards starfleetrambo on tumblr.
> 
> also, i got the idea of how Ford looks at every one from this wonderful post: http://moringmark.tumblr.com/post/114843291618 (Click the pictures)


End file.
